


Hyped

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Mojo wants to show you just how long he can stay hyped after a match.





	Hyped

Mojo was an interesting creature. He was constantly running at such a high energy level, never calm at all. It was endearing, honestly, knowing he was so happy to be wrestling that he let that joy soak into every bit of his life was amazing. But sometimes, he was too much for me to deal with.

Like tonight. I had just lost a championship match and I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was go to the hotel, get cozy in bed, and watch terrible reality tv until I fell asleep. My own personal hype man had another idea.

“No, we gotta go out tonight!” Mojo yelled, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Mojo, I just lost a match, I don’t want to,” I whined, dropping my head against the table I was sitting at backstage.

“You can’t sulk after you lose a match! You gotta get out there, have fun, forget about this one, and get ready for the next one!” Mojo was excited, of course, given who he was. But he, unlike some of us, had actually won his match tonight. So he was even more excited than usual.

“Why don’t we do it later?” I asked, finally looking up at him. His eye stamps were washed off and he was dressed in normal clothes. He looked good, the t-shirt hugging his arms in just the right way. I mentally berated myself for even thinking about it, waiting for him to reply.

“Because if you don’t go tonight you’ll spend all night in your boring hotel room watching tv or something,” he said. I ignored the fact he just described what my plans were perfectly as he continued. “And you’ll think about what went wrong in the match tonight and you won’t get over it so by next week you’ll still be thinking about it and it’ll mess you up. You gotta get this one bad one outta your system. So you’re coming out with me.”

“But-” I began, still trying to argue.

“No buts,” Mojo interrupted, silencing me with a hand. “Unless it’s that one getting into some real clothes so we can go.” He pointed to my ass, still seated in a chair in my ring gear.

I sighed, standing up slowly. “Sometimes I hate you,” I told him matter-of-factly.

“No you don’t. Now go. We got some partying to do.”

=======================

I hate admitting I’m wrong. It’s been a serious issue since I was in school. But I had to give it to Mojo; he was partially right. Going out and partying and having a good time was a great way to decompress after losing my match. I got to relax, have some fun, and hang out with one of my best friends from the roster. But I still thought about the match, what all went wrong and what I could’ve done to be better. But overall, I felt fine, a lot less grumpy than before.

Of course, that was until I noticed it was 2 am.

“Mojo, I’m tired,” I whined, voice loud so he could hear me over the music in the club. It was a nice place, for sure, but I was exhausted, and we still had to travel tomorrow.

“You ain’t hyped,” Mojo berated me, smile on his face.

“Because it’s 2 am!” I defended myself, crossing my arms over my chest.

Mojo let out a laugh, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and steering me over to the bar. “Listen, sweet cheeks, you don’t sleep if you wanna stay hyped,” he explained.

I sighed, looking around at the club around us. Everyone there was still going strong, and I didn’t understand how. I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep for as long as possible. “There is no way you can do this every night,” I said, voice thick in disbelief.

“Baby, I stay hyped 24/7,” Mojo said, voice loud as he ordered another drink. “This is how I like to live! Keep your energy up, keep going, stay positive. It’s the best way to live, girl!”

“But Mojo I’m tired,” I whined, grabbing onto his bicep. “I’m not even concerned about the match anymore. I just want sleep.”

“If you’re talking about the match, you’re still worried about the match,” Mojo replied easily, cutting his eyes to me. I didn’t say anything, refusing to meet his eyes, and he sighed. “This hasn’t helped you at all?”

“Not really.” I shook my head, eyes finally meeting his, and he put his drink down on the bar.

“Alright, come on.” He took my hand, leading me through the crowd and out of the club. The contrast between the empty street and the crowded club was insane, but highly welcomed.

“Where are we going?” I asked, following him as he led me down the street, my hand still encased in his own.

“If that match is still bothering you, it’s important. I know a diner we can go to, you can talk about it.” Mojo glanced back at me, shooting me a comforting smile. I found myself smiling back at him, tightening my grip on his hand slightly as we hurried through the streets.

======================

We ended up walking for what felt like forever until finally, Mojo stopped outside of a building. I looked inside the huge glass windows, noticing the laid back style of the diner. “How did you find this place?” I asked, following him inside.

“Stay hyped for long enough, you’re gonna need some coffee,” he replied, leading me to a corner booth in the back. “Now, talk to me about the match.”

I sighed, fiddling with a sugar packet in front of me. “It’s nothing, really. Or it shouldn’t be. It’s just a match I lost, it shouldn’t be as big a deal as I’m making it out to be. But I just…I really wanted the title tonight, you know?”

“I know, but you’ll have another chance,” Mojo assured me. We fell quiet as a waitress approached, asking us what we wanted. We each ordered a coffee, waiting for her to walk away before continuing.

“I know I’ll get another chance, that’s why me being this upset is stupid. I know it’s stupid,” I muttered, thanking the waitress as she brought our coffee to us and left.

“It’s not stupid.” Mojo’s voice was soft, dialed down a lot from earlier, and I flushed. He was too nice to me sometimes. Taking me out to get my mind off of things going horribly wrong, bringing me to a diner so I could talk to him about it when partying wasn’t helping. Mojo was a great guy, one of my first friends on the roster, and it meant a lot to me that he stuck with me for so long.

“Isn’t it though? I know I’ll get another chance, but…I hate losing. I feel like I failed, like I let everyone down.” I absentmindedly stirred my coffee, staring into my cup when I felt Mojo’s hand on mine again.

“You didn’t let everyone down. You put on a good match and did the best you can. It wasn’t disappointing, it wasn’t terrible. You lost, but no one was disappointed. Proud. Never disappointed.” His eyes said more than his words offered, soft and bright looking into my own. My own hand clutched onto his, clutching tightly.

We looked at each other for a moment before I blurted out, “Can we go?”

“Go?” Mojo asked.

“Back to the hotel. I feel…Like you probably have more to show me in terms of, um, staying hyped?” It sounded more like a question than a statement, and I was ready for him to reject me, to say no. So when he slid out of the booth and stood next to me, holding his hand out for me, I was surprised.

“Come on. The hype train hasn’t slowed down yet,” he said, twinkle in his eye.

I smiled up at him, grabbing his hand and standing up myself. And then we were running through the streets, finding our way back to the hotel.

=========================

“Mojo,” I moaned, throwing my head back against the wall.

We had just ended up in his hotel room. As soon as the door closed, he had me pushed up against the wall, his hands and mouth all over me. He kissed and sucked at the skin on my neck, his hands grabbing my thighs right under the hem of my dress. There was something about his usual energy level that transferred well to sexual energy, his hands moving quickly up my thighs, my dress rising with them.

He groaned against my neck, teeth grazing my skin as his fingers came in contact with the lace edge of my underwear. “Fuck,” he muttered, voice low when he slipped one finger under the material, lightly brushing against my clit. My hips bucked into his touch, my back arching off the wall to press myself even closer to him. With another groan, his hand ripped my underwear to pieces, letting them fall from my legs.

“Oh my god, what, are you ‘too hyped’ to have just taken them off?” My laugh quickly turned into a moan when Mojo fell to his knees in front of me, tongue darting out to my clit. I whined low in my throat, one hand falling to the back of his head as his tongue assaulted my clit.

“Not too hyped,” he assured me, pulling away for a moment to grip my thighs, spreading my legs further. He doubled his efforts with his tongue this time, his movements sharp and quick against me. I couldn’t stop the sounds falling from my mouth, knowing that whoever had a room next to him must hate us.

“Oh, fuck,” I moaned, hand moving to his shoulder, grip tightening when he slid two fingers into me, curling them in time with his tongue. “Mojo, please.” His movements increased in pace, fingers curling just right and then I was coming, head thrown back against the wall as I cried out.

Mojo pressed open mouthed kisses along the inside of my thighs before standing before me, crushing our lips together. I moaned into the kiss, my senses overwhelmed with him. His hands were warm on my back, pulling at the zipper of my dress until it was completely undone, dropping down around my feet. And then my feet were off the ground, Mojo encasing me in his arms to walk to the bed.

He placed me on the bed and I flushed under his intense gaze, interrupted only briefly as he tugged his shirt over his head, throwing it over his shoulder. When he climbed onto the bed, hands running down my sides, I could finally reach his jeans, unfastening them and shoving them down his thighs. His mouth was preoccupied with my neck again, his hands roaming across my torso. He was distracted, which made it possible for me to flip us over to where I was straddling him.

“Impatient,” Mojo tsked, ever-present smile on his face.

“I could make a really poor joke about riding the hype train,” I said offhandedly, resting my hands on his chest. “Or, I could just…” I trailed off, slowly sinking down onto his hard cock. His eyes fluttered as I took him in, our hips meeting. I moved tentatively at first, hips just barely moving in teasing circles.

My movements were interrupted with a gasp as Mojo’s hands gripped my hips, moving me along his length faster. “No time for teasing,” he said through clenched teeth.

“But teasing’s fun,” I pouted, drawing my nails down his chest.

He brought me down hard onto him, the head of his cock brushing my g-spot and I cried out, throwing my head back. “But this is more fun,” he said with finality.

I nodded in reply, taking over control of my own movements. His hands left my hips, drifting upward to cup my breasts in each hand, his thumb and forefinger rolling my nipples. He shifted up, his mouth closing around one of my nipples and I whined low in my throat, hips stuttering. Mojo’s teeth brushed against me, nipping down softly and I cried out, trying to keep my hips moving.

In a flash, I was on my back underneath Mojo, his hips hammering into me. I dug my fingers into his biceps, meeting every thrust. He paused for a moment, throwing one of my legs over his shoulder before thrusting even harder than before.

“Fuck, Mojo, please,” I begged, head thrown back against the pile of pillows. A nip to the inside of my thigh was all the reply I got before I was coming, a writhing mess beneath him as his name fell from my lips.

Mojo wasn’t too far behind, his hips stuttering to a halt as he came. He pulled out of me, collapsing to the bed beside me before grabbing me to crush our lips together. He nipped at my bottom lip, his tongue tangling with mine while one of his hands trailed down between us, thumb brushing my clit.

“Mojo,” I gasped, breaking from the kiss for a moment. My hips jerked obscenely at his touch, sensitive from his earlier ministrations.

“The hype train never stops, baby,” he said with a smile before ducking down to kiss me again.


End file.
